Katagma Hurricane Center Analysis Project
Objective The objective of this project is to have the KHC analyze all impactful hurricanes in the Atlantic basin. They will all be rated on the KS and each one will be ranked on multiple factors. The project ranges from the year 1979 to the current year, 2018. Hurricane David, 1979 Hurricane David was a rather devastating tropical cyclone that devastated parts of Dominica. It made landfall in the US as a category 2 storm and Dominica as a category 4 storm with winds of 150mph. The KHC noted that the storm looked rather similar to Hurricane Maria and estimated that the wind speed was around the actual value of 175 miles per hour. However, forecaster Kat Matthews noted that the pressure was probably lower than the actual, estimated value. Since size data was unknown, the KHC placed David under Division 8 due to its profound effects and its similarity to Hurricane Irma, another D8 storm. DavidPrelim10.gif|Hurricane David's track KatagmaSaysHurricaneDavid.jpg|Katagma's thoughts on David Hurricane_David-_Florida.jpg|David making landfall in Florida Hurricane Frederic, 1979 Hurricane Frederic is often known and remembered for its impacts on the Gulf Coast and in Cuba. The KHC agrees with the NHC on both the intensity and the wind speed estimates. The KHC also notes the storm's similarity to Hurricane Dennis of 2005. At the time, the storm was the costliest on record in the United states, only to be surpassed in 1988 by none other than Hurricane Hugo. Category:Katagma KatagmaSaysHurricaneFrederic.jpg|Katagma's thoughts on Frederic Hurricane Allen, 1980 Hurricane Allen, at the time was the most intense hurricane EVER recorded in the Atlantic basin, later followed by several other different hurricanes. The KHC agrees with the official NHC estimate for both the pressure and the wind-speed, however that record was broken eight years later by hurricane Gillbert. To this day, Allen is remembered as one of the strongest hurricanes on record, with an insane windspeed of 190mph. KatagmaSaysHurricaneAllen.jpg Hurricane Alicia, 1983 Alicia was a hurricane that impacted Texas and caused around 3 billion dollars of damage in a season with next to nothing in terms of activity. The KHC estimates that the pressure is lower than the calculated value due to the structure of the eye and the symmetry of the hurricane, which is why the wind-speed has gone up from 115mph. The hurricane was likely stronger than what was recorded by the NHC. Originally, the hurricane was ranked at a 5.5 by the KHC, but Kat Matthews noted the small size of the storm. The size was the only thing keeping it in that category, so the storm was downgraded to a Division 5. KatagmaSaysHurricaneAlicia.jpg Hurricane Elena, 1985 Elena was a strong category three hurricane in the active 1985 hurricane season. The KHC agrees with the NHC estimates on both the intensity and the wind-speed estimate. However, the KHC does believe that a little bit more damage was caused due to Elena, but not enough to make a significant difference. KatagmaSaysHurricaneElena.jpg KatagmaSaysHurricaneElena1.jpg Hurricane Gloria, 1985 The KHC estimates that hurricane Gloria was a division 7.5 hurricane, due to its large size and extremely low pressure. Due to the pinhole eye of the system, likely due to rapid intensification (RI), the KHC decided to upgrade the windspeed of the system by five miles per hour, still leaving it at category four status. It is extremely rare (almost unheard of) for a category four hurricane to rank at almost D8 status, but because Gloria had such a low pressure and large size, it met the criteria. KatagmaSaysHurricaneGloria.jpg